ACMD 2
by Hybrid's Fallen
Summary: SEQUEL TIME HAHAHAHA! A.C.M.D is back nad is now completely interactive! chekc it out! i bite but i've had my shots! it's funny! i promise!


Ravage: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I AM BACK WITH THE SEQUEL!!!!!  
  
Maru: good for you Blue.  
  
Jade: well, this will suck just to warn you people.  
  
Blade: um, yes it will.  
  
Lycra: No it will not. My master is a very good (and insane) writer. And it works to her advantage. She is a mangnificent writer with a vivd imagination and-!  
  
Ravage: STOP USING BIG WORDS!  
  
Maru: aiyee...  
  
Jade: idiot... okay, we'll start this out with only three people. That's my stupid insane self, Ravage, Sakiya, and Wind. We're starting with them first because they were the ones in the last one. Is everyone ready.  
  
Anime buddies: NO!!!!!  
  
Maru: too bad! You all know the drill. Ravage Blue owns nothing except us. Okay we really own her. But I'm forced to say it that way!  
  
Lycra: (glare glare)  
  
Blade: uh, Master Jade, should we stop Ravage from blowing up that old man I pink?  
  
Jade: nah! Let her do it. it keeps her from focusing on maru.  
  
Maru: uh... go Ravage! (likes the idea of killing old people in pink) well let's start it off then! Chapter one of A.C.M.D. (anime characters minimized by a duck) part two!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ hee hee. We're baaaaaaaaaaack! Well we start the story with Wind, Ravage Blue, and Sakiya who are playing "I never" with Ravage's and Wind's minions. Oh dear. That must be one hell of a game!~  
  
*************************************************  
  
Wind: GO FISH!  
  
Le: we're playing 'I never!'  
  
Wind: oh yeah, I never liked jaken.  
  
All: (no take drink)  
  
Ravage: MY TURN! I never stabbed a kleenex box!  
  
Sakiya: (takes drink) mmmm... this is good stuff! My turn! I never... I never want to be small again!  
  
All: AMEN TO THAT!  
  
Jade: I never tried spam!  
  
Ravage, Sakiya: (faces lose color as they took sips of their drinks) lucky you!  
  
Wind: ewwwwwww.... Uh, maru, it's your turn.... MARSHMALLOWS!  
  
Maru: oh, yeha... I never want to be here again!  
  
Ravage, Wind, Sakiya: (all take drinks)  
  
Le: I hear you! Neither do I!  
  
Chonsa: LEGOLAS!!  
  
Key: ome on KO her!  
  
Keydan: do it yourself!  
  
Ravage: oh look! Portal!  
  
Wind: colors!  
  
Everyone sane: AHHH!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ uh-oh... as if you didn't know that was going to happen!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Ravage, Lycra, Le, Wind, Sakiya, Maru: (get sucked in)  
  
Ravage: hee hee, looky! Spnogebob and Donald! (gets some sanity back) OH CRAP!  
  
Wind: DUCK SEASON! (tries to turn into Elmer fudd but for some reason, authoress powers are not working) awe...  
  
Le: oh crap, that ain't good.  
  
Maur: NOT ME! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SMALL!  
  
Ravage: (is trying to make fire and stuff but powers will not work either)  
  
Sakiya: (wishing for a watermelon but it never comes) awe.... No watermelon?  
  
Voice: nope, no watermelon.  
  
Sakiya: (turns around) SANOSUKE! (tackles)  
  
Sano: Ow...  
  
Ravage: uh oh. Can we forget him and try and escape the crazed Spongebob and Donald Duck, who also looks like he's ready for revenge, and keep from getting small?  
  
All: O.o  
  
Ravage: what? I can be semi smart just like anyone else.  
  
Donald: MINIMIZE!!! (minimizes everyone again)  
  
Le: DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!  
  
Maru: shit, rhis sucks!  
  
Sakiya: (still hanging onto sano)  
  
Sano: AHH! EVIL HUGE SPONGE AND DUCK!  
  
Maru: really genius?  
  
Sano: yes!  
  
Maru: -.-;;;  
  
Ravage: oh goody! (sarcastic) we're samll again.  
  
Lycra: well at elast we don't have such a huge group like last tiem Master.  
  
Le: she has a point. No annoying people here with us. Even Kurama though that's a bad thing on my part.  
  
Ravage, Wind: we like him too!  
  
Le: SHUT UP! HE'S MINE! (regains composure) um... sorry! Uh well where do we go from here? (looks around) DAMN IT! WE'RE IN HAPPY WORLD! AGAIN!  
  
Ravage, Sakiya, Wind: (go to corners and are rocking back in forth. This will be known as feeble position) Not the evil happy world! AHH! IT'S PINK! (jump out of corners and jump on minions)  
  
Maru: Blue, get the hell off of me!  
  
Le: GET OFF WIND!  
  
Sano: um, why are you ontop of me? (looks at Sakiya)  
  
Voice: haven't we been here before?  
  
Ravage: (turns around) KYOSUKE! (tackles) (huggles)  
  
Kyo: Ow... oh hi!  
  
Wind: (sniffle) I don't get no one? (knives suddenly drops from the sky) YAY!  
  
Knives: uh-oh, I've been herre before haven't I?  
  
Wind: HI KNIVES!  
  
Knives: O.O oh no! I know you from somewhere don't I?! HELP! IT'S THE PSCHOTIC SPIDER!  
  
Wi8nd: YEP! (smiles stupidly) MWAHAHA!  
  
Knives: I have this really weird urge to laugh insanely... MWAHAHA!  
  
Both: (laugh insanely for a good deal of the time)  
  
Lycra, Le: O.o aiyee...  
  
Maru: aiyee... can we please find a way to leave!  
  
Ravage: SURE! (huggles Kyosuke)  
  
Sakiya: (huggles Sano)  
  
Wind: (laughs insanely and huggles knives)  
  
Le, Lycra, maru: -_-;;;;;;;;;;;; (lots of annoyed signs)  
  
*************************************************  
  
~ and while everyoen was in thie ahppy or annyed minutes, they soon saw some one new and it was-! *************************************************  
  
Ravage: that's enough koenma! You know I haven't gotten that far yet! Well... (insanity returns) DEATH TO BARBIE! (blows up barbie doll)  
  
Jade: -.-;;;;;; how am I a part of you? Well here's a list of who all is taken:  
  
Kyo: ME, RAVAGE BLUE!! HAHAHAHA!(yes I know the soultaker wasn't on the lsit but I still get him anyway!)  
  
Sess: (not telling who but someone deos have him)  
  
Legolas: (look above and get a clue)  
  
Sano: Sakiya  
  
Knives: Wind  
  
Maru: thank heaven we aren't wanted by anyone! That would be too far!  
  
Ravage: IDEA! MR. HOT AND SEXY (Maru) IS UP FOR GRABS!  
  
Jade, maru: SHUT UP RAVAGE!  
  
Blade, Lycra: -.-;; aiyee... here's the list of what all you can use a character from:  
  
Inuyasha  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Lord of the Rings  
  
Harry potter  
  
Lupin the third  
  
Yu-gi-oh  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
Digimon  
  
DBZ/GT/DB  
  
Trigun  
  
Ravage: HEE HEE! WELL HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!  
  
Jade: QUIT YELLING YOU IDIOT!  
  
Ravage: MAKE ME! (get Into fight)  
  
Maru: aiyee...  
  
Lycra: hope you all liked it, unitl next chapter! Bye bye! (leaves to go stop fight along with Blade) 


End file.
